


Second Impressions

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bachelorette Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “Have we met before?”“I think I’d remember meeting you,” Stacie flirts and Aubrey wants to roll her eyes at how thick Stacie’s laying it on but she’s distracted by that niggling thought that she knows Stacie from somewhere.“You just look really familiar,” Aubrey explains, biting her lower lip, brow furrowed in concentration and all Stacie wants to do is suck that lip into her mouth to see if it’s as soft as it looks. She catches Stacie staring, and a slow smile tugs at her lips. “Well, it's not that important.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youarefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/gifts).



> oh shit two updates in 24hrs aw yeaaa  
> (mostly bc I lack any planning skills but also bc this one is time sensitive)
> 
> because: happy birthday Patrishia/[youarefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire)! This is that thing we've been talking about without you knowing it's a birthday present for you lol
> 
> technically a oneshot but it got so long that I just split it into two parts for easier reading  
> I created a whole backstory for this AU and then ended up cutting most of the scenes describing it so all you need to know is that the Bellas all live in LA and are one big friend group and somehow/because of circumstances Aubrey and Stacie have never met.
> 
> enjoy!

Aubrey loves her best friend to death and would do anything for Chloe, which is how she finds herself in Las Vegas the weekend before Beca and Chloe’s wedding, surrounded by some of their closest friends with the seat next to her kept open for the latecomer that Aubrey has yet to meet.  

“There is absolutely no way that Dulan’s hush puppies are better than Les Sisters,” Ashley says sharply while their dinner plates are being cleared, her arm casually thrown over the back of the chair next to her, Jessica leaning into her but not getting involved in the conversation.  

“They are,” Cynthia Rose counters. “And what’s more, their greens are better too.”  

“Everybody knows the best greens in LA are at Preux and Proper,” Aubrey says with a scoff, turning to reach for her glass of wine as Cynthia Rose almost breaks her neck because she snaps her head to look at Aubrey next to her so quickly and Ashley’s mouth drops open.  

“You did not just say that,” Ashley says lowly.  

“You are so bougie, Aubrey,” Cynthia Rose says, shaking her head. “ _Preux and Proper?_ ”  

“I wouldn’t be caught dead in that place,” Ashley adds and Cynthia Rose nods along with Ashley, agreeing with her for the first time during their whole discussion. “You should be ashamed of yourself. They don’t even serve catfish.”  

“Catfish aren’t the be all and end all of Southern food,” Aubrey shoots back, rolling her eyes.  

“I hate to agree with her, but that’s true,” Cynthia Rose says to Ashley who actually gasps in response.  

“Where the hell is Stacie? She’s definitely going to agree with me that Les Sisters is better than Dulan.”  

“If you’re going to rely on _Stacie’s_  expertise you’ve already lost this argument,” Cynthia Rose says dismissively.  

“Why would Stacie know anything about Southern food?” Aubrey asks Jessica as a quick aside.  

“She went to Duke,” Jessica answer, endlessly amused by the discussion.  

“Durham?” Aubrey exclaims, turning back to Ashley and Cynthia Rose.  

“Thank you!” Cynthia Rose says, gesturing at Aubrey.  

“You’re trying to get back up from someone who went to college in Durham?” Aubrey asks, shaking her head as she tuts condescendingly. “Oh, Ashley.”  

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try arguing that North Carolina isn’t Southern enough for you?” Ashley throws back.  

“It doesn’t matter if she is because Stacie’s been gone for so long she probably couldn’t even tell cornbread from cornpone,” Cynthia Rose argues.  

“I resent that,” a voice suddenly drolls and they all turn to her in surprise, Aubrey not even having noticed Stacie sliding onto the chair next to hers.  

“Hey! When did you get here?” Ashley asks with a smile that Stacie returns. 

“Couple minutes ago, I already said hi to everybody but the vibes here were so intense I thought I’d wait,” Stacie explains with a cheeky grin before turning to Aubrey. “Hi, you must be Aubrey.” She extends a slim hand as she smiles at Aubrey, the pull of her mouth alluring. “I’ve heard _so much_ about you.”  

“I am,” Aubrey confirms, twisting to face Stacie better, slides her hand into Stacie’s for a shake and lingers for a second too long. “You’re Stacie.”  

“Yes.”  

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Aubrey drawls, pulling her hand back, corners of her mouth ticking upwards as she sees how Stacie’s gaze slowly trails up Aubrey’s body from where she’d been staring at their joined hands.  

“Likewise,” Stacie says, finally meeting her eyes and holding her stare.  

“Hold up, you two have never met?” Cynthia Rose asks in surprise, pulling them out of their bubble. “How is that possible?”  

“We keep missing each other,” Stacie provides and Aubrey takes the distraction to take a deep breath and try to calm the flush she’s suddenly feeling.  

“For all these years?”  

Stacie shrugs and Aubrey nods.  

“And you’re all wrong, by the way. The best spot in LA is Mrs. B’s.”  

Stacie laughs when Cynthia Rose, Ashley, and Aubrey all loudly express their displeasure at her choice, laying into her as Jessica giggles and sips from her drink.  

 

* * *

 

“I hate you,” Aubrey says, dropping onto the couch in Beca and Chloe’s room as she waits for Chloe to change.  

“You hate that I was right about Stacie,” Chloe says and even though Aubrey is turned away from her to give Chloe some privacy, she can hear the smile on her face.  

“No, I hate that you’ve been pushing for me to date Stacie for so long that I can’t think platonic thoughts when I look at her,” Aubrey whines and Chloe laughs loudly as she walks over to Aubrey to get her approval on her outfit choice, twirling. “Perfect,” Aubrey says with a sweet smile.  

“So what was it? The legs? Boobs? Lips? Voice?” Chloe asks with an almost manic smile as she regards Aubrey and the growing blush on her face.  

“Her eyes,” Aubrey says pointedly.  

“Aww,” Chloe coos before her expression sobers up. “But what was it really?”  

Aubrey glares at Chloe for seeing right through her but her cheeks redden and Chloe’s stare is unrelenting so she reluctantly says, “… her boobs.”  

Aubrey has to look away from Chloe because her smile is so wide and blinding, but Chloe doesn’t budge, keeps staring at Aubrey with pure glee.  

“Will you put on your shoes so we can go?” Aubrey tries to say but she’s still blushing lightly and the words don’t come out quite as sharply as she’d like them to.  

“So eager to see Stacie again?” Chloe teases and Aubrey considers chucking one of the decorative pillows at her but Chloe just laughs and flits away to finish getting ready.  

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aubrey says but Chloe just hums in disbelief.  

“You need to get laid and she’s exactly your type.”  

“Where would you possibly get that idea?” Aubrey asks, twisting onto her knees so she can face Chloe as the redhead perches on the bed and closes the strap of her heel around her ankle.  

“She’s got legs for days and great boobs and you like a nerd who you can talk to,” Chloe says.  

“That I need to get laid,” Aubrey says dryly, decides that she’s not even going to respond to Chloe’s words.  

“You do.”  

“I don’t.”  

“When’s the last time you had sex, Aubrey?”  

“Just because I don’t tell you every time I have sex doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen, Chloe,” Aubrey counters but her voice comes out a little shrill.  

“You’re avoiding the question,” Chloe taunts, standing up and rolling her ankles to make sure the heels are comfortable.  

“It’s none of your business,” Aubrey tries to say but Chloe shakes her head, walks backwards towards the vanity.  

“Which means it’s been too long,” Chloe says and Aubrey grumbles. “All I’m saying is that you have to hook up with Stacie.”  

“Hang on, you’ve been trying to get us to date for ages and but now you’re saying you want us to sleep together. So which is it?” Aubrey asks, getting up and crossing the room so she can glare at Chloe.  

“You two would be so cute together,” Chloe says wistfully and Aubrey rolls her eyes. “But you also need to get laid and she’s amazing in bed,” Chloe says as she applies lipstick and there’s something about the adamant way that Chloe says the words that gives Aubrey pause.  

She arches an eyebrow and shoots Chloe a pointed look through the mirror.  

“You and Stacie?” she asks and Chloe laughs but shakes her head.  

“Beca and I considered asking her for a threesome but we decided not to,” Chloe gives with a shrug and she says it so offhandedly that Aubrey can’t even be surprised at the words as she shakes her head softly with a look of fond exasperation.  

“So how do you know she’s so great?”  

“Why do you care if you’re not interested?” Chloe teases and Aubrey shoots her a bored look.  

“I never said that.”  

Chloe lights up at that, turning to Aubrey with uncontrolled glee but Aubrey just rolls her hand to urge Chloe to explain her statement.  

“Remember the summer after Beca and I started dating when a couple of us rented that house in Houston? You were in New York that summer doing an internship at Crevice or Cranky or something?” 

“ _Cravath_ , and yes.” 

“Stacie stayed with us while doing a research project and let’s just say, the walls were very thin,” Chloe says, raising her eyebrows and she wants to let Aubrey fill in the blanks but then she can’t help but tease further. “A lot of moaning and I’m pretty sure people don’t beg to God that much if they’re faking it or not having a good time.”  

Aubrey stays quiet as she bites her lip.  

“A _lot_  of moaning.”  

“Yeah, okay, Chloe, I get the picture,” Aubrey says, trying to sound exasperated but her cheeks are a little too flushed to make it believable.   

 

* * *

 

“ _That_  was Aubrey?” Stacie asks, more to herself and more rhetorical than anything but Beca nods all the same, following her into the hotel room. “Oh, this is nice,” Stacie says as she looks around, drops her bag by the bed.  

“I thought Chlo showed you pictures of her?” Beca asks, perching on the edge of the bed as Stacie opens her suitcase and starts rifling through it, pulling out what is apparently supposed to be a dress but seems to be missing too much fabric.  

“The pictures didn’t do her justice,” Stacie says and Beca’s looking into Stacie’s suitcase to see if she brought a gift so she completely misses Stacie unbuttoning her jeans and pulling her blouse up over her head.  

Stacie tosses the blouse at Beca’s face, laughing when it completely covers her head and Beca makes a grunt of annoyance and murmurs something that Stacie doesn’t catch on account of the fabric.  

By the time Beca gets her head free, Stacie’s already gotten rid of her bra so Beca’s faced with a totally nude Stacie from the waist up who’s shimmying out of her jeans.  

“Dude, seriously?!” Beca exclaims, quickly looking away and holding the blouse up against her face to cover her eyes again.  

“Oh, come on, you’ve seen all this before,” Stacie says dismissively as she steps into the dress and pulls it up her body. “You can look now.”  

Beca doesn’t quite trust her so she moves the blouse away and cracks open one eye suspiciously and when she sees Stacie adjusting the halter-style top part she relaxes and opens the other eye.  

“Jesus, you really came to hunt, didn’t you?” Beca can’t help but say as she sees how scandalously revealing Stacie’s dress is.  

“Don’t I always?” Stacie teases and Beca rolls her eyes before looking at her phone. “God if I knew that’s what she looked like in person I would have made more effort to meet her before today. I just want to lick every inch of her skin.”  

“Keep it in your pants, maybe,” Beca says with a laugh but it gives Stacie the wrong impression and she turns to Beca with a small frown, worrying her lower lip. “What?”  

“She likes women, right?”  

Stacie’s small voice makes Beca’s teasing demeanour drop immediately as she regards the woman with an honest look.  

“You’re really interested,” Beca says softly and Stacie shifts from one leg to the other and it gives her away, Beca’s eyes going wide. “ _Wow._ ”  

“Usually I wouldn’t have even bothered because she looks like your typical straight Southern republican girl who’s gonna marry a guy named Lee or Dallas and have three perfect babies but she has the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen,” Stacie says in a jumble of words that belie her insecurity and Beca knows Stacie well enough to recognise the spiral so she forces a teasing smile onto her face again to set Stacie at ease.  

“That’s elaborate.”  

Stacie’s shoulders soften and she shoots Beca a grateful look. “I just don’t want to make things weird if she’s not into women.”  

“Chloe wouldn’t be setting you up with her if she wasn’t,” Beca says and she knows she’s got her there. “And your image is so wrong, by the way. A little bit because Aubrey’s never gonna go back to the South but mostly because she’s like, so gay, dude.”  

“You sure?”  

“She tries to keep that stuff pretty private but yeah— _yes_.”  

Beca gets a faraway look then as a smirk slowly grows on her face and Stacie sees it, lets it happen but when it looks like Beca’s not going to snap out of it on her own, she lightly kicks at Beca’s shin.  

“What’s that about?”  

“What? Hm?” Beca asks in a high pitched voice, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.  

“Where did you go just then?”  

“I was thinking about how we caught her making out in a hot tub with one of Ashley and Jessica’s bridesmaids at their wedding last year,” Beca says with a dark glint in her eyes. “So, yeah, I know for sure she likes women.”  

“Did they know each other before the wedding?” Stacie asks, some of the spark returning to her eyes.  

“I don’t think so.”  

“And in a hot tub,” Stacie muses aloud. “Kinky. My kinda woman.” 

Beca rolls her eyes but she’s glad to see the smile return to Stacie’s face.  

“Are you ready to go?” Beca asks impatiently.  

Stacie turns to the mirror and adjusts her dress to make her cleavage more prominent and ignores Beca’s fierce eye roll.  

 

* * *

 

Aubrey watches as Stacie corrals the women into the limo to go to the club and there’s something about Stacie that seems familiar, the crinkle of her eyes or her long fingers or the way her jaw sets so when they’re finally in a VIP booth pressed next to each other, she brings it up, “Have we met before?”  

“I think I’d remember meeting you,” Stacie flirts and Aubrey wants to roll her eyes at how thick Stacie’s laying it on but she’s distracted by that niggling thought that she knows Stacie from somewhere.  

“You just look really familiar,” Aubrey explains, biting her lower lip, brow furrowed in concentration and all Stacie wants to do is suck that lip into her mouth to see if it’s as soft as it looks.  

“Maybe from pictures over the years with Beca?” Stacie suggests finally, snaps Aubrey out of her thoughts as she considers the words.  

Aubrey knows it’s not that but she doesn’t want to dwell on it and she can deal with her memory later so she shrugs, says, “Maybe.”  

Amy shows up with a round of drinks for them and urges the girls to make room for her and Aubrey somehow ends up practically in Stacie’s lap, her legs thrown over Stacie’s and in an effort to accommodate the others, Stacie loosely drapes her arm over the back of the seat, fingertips brushing against Aubrey’s shoulder.  

Aubrey clears her throat, accepts a drink gracefully before turning back to Stacie.  

“So how do you know Beca?”  

“You don’t know?” Stacie asks with an easy smile, taking a drink from Amy with a quick “Thanks”.  

“We’ve never met,” Aubrey says. 

“I just figured one of them might have told you,” Stacie says offhandedly, gesturing to Beca and Chloe. 

“Beca never told me and I’m pretty sure it’s because Chloe refuses to tell me anything about you so that our experience first meeting each other can be ‘authentic’,” Aubrey says with air quotes and Stacie laughs brightly at that.  

“Well if it helps Chloe only told me that you’re a super fancy hotshot lawyer,” Stacie says. “And that you’re really pretty but I don’t need her to tell me that.”  

“Oh, you’re good,” Aubrey says lowly, arching an eyebrow as she sips from her cocktail.  

“So I’ve been told,” Stacie says with an over the top wink that makes Aubrey laugh softly.  

“How am I supposed to trust that?” Aubrey responds then and Stacie’s puzzled so she leans in and elaborates. “I’m not that big a believer in stranger reviews.”  

A slow smirk unfurls over Stacie’s face as her gaze quickly drops to Aubrey’s mouth, lips twisted playfully. “No?”  

“No,” Aubrey says, the implication clear.  

Stacie smiles coyly as she picks up her own drink, sipping and then completely ruining the moment by coughing when she swallows and the overpowering liquor burns her throat.  

“Jesus,” she wheezes and Aubrey softly pats her back as Stacie turns to Amy and gets her attention. “What the hell is in these?”  

“It’s a Fat Amy surprise,” Amy gives with a wink and Aubrey shakes her head as she turns back to Stacie.  

“Are you okay?”  

“I’ll be fine,” Stacie croaks out, clearing her throat as she pointedly sets the glass of alcohol back down on the table.  

“I should have warned you,” Aubrey says with an apologetic look that Stacie immediately waves away.  

“I should have realised Amy got us these drinks,” Stacie replies immediately, turning to look over at the other women with them and shaking her head softly. “Everybody’s going to be so trashed later.”  

“I think that’s the plan,” Aubrey says even though she agrees with the slightly exasperated tone in Stacie’s voice.  

Stacie smiles as her eyes drift across the table and pause at Beca, remembering Aubrey’s earlier question.  

“We grew up together,” Stacie says in her normal volume, somehow briefly forgetting about their location so Aubrey doesn’t hear her clearly over the loud, thumping music. 

“Hm?” Aubrey asks, squinting her eyes as she registers that Stacie had spoken but not what she’d said.  

“Beca and I grew up together,” Stacie repeats, leaning in so she doesn’t have to shout. “She’s my oldest friend. Our moms were maternity buddies or something so there’s literally pictures of us in diapers together. We grew up together, went to the same schools, the works. We’re best friends.”  

A sweet smile takes over Aubrey’s face when she follows Stacie’s nostalgic stare and ends up looking at Beca, turning back to Stacie and tilting her head, almost as if looking at Stacie in a whole new light.  

Stacie turns away to look at Aubrey when no response is forthcoming, finds the small smile there and mirrors it.  

“If you’re best friends, why aren’t you the maid of honour?” Aubrey can’t help but ask.  

“Because she’s punishing me,” Stacie says with a laugh.  

“What?  

“She could accept not going to the same college as long as we were close to each other but then I totally abandoned her for grad school in the UK,” Stacie explains, gesturing exaggeratedly and playing up the drama of it all and Aubrey’s endlessly amused by her antics.  

“Chloe mentioned you’ve been in England for the past couple of years,” Aubrey says in a questioning lilt, knows that it’s the reason she hadn’t met Stacie in the six years Beca and Chloe had been dating.  

“Yeah, I was offered a scholarship to study engineering so I was on the first plane outta here,” Stacie explains.  

“Engineering,” Aubrey says softly, eyebrows raised in surprise as she leans back against Stacie’s arm. “Impressive.”  

“Beauty _and_  brains, as they say,” Stacie gives with a teasing smile, more than aware of how closely they’re pressed together in an effort to talk with ease.  

“Do you still live in England?” Aubrey asks.  

“Hm?” Stacie asks distractedly, too focused on Aubrey’s lips.  

“Are you only back for the wedding, or…?”  

“Are you asking if I’m available?” Stacie teases, dragging her eyes back up to meet Aubrey’s. “Because I am.”  

“That’s not what I asked,” Aubrey shoots back, staring at her head-on as she refuses to look away first.  

“I just moved back to LA so you’ll be seeing a lot more of me,” Stacie says.  

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Aubrey says lowly and Stacie’s briefly confused until she sees Aubrey’s gaze trail down her torso, lingering on the delicious amount of cleavage Stacie’s dress provides. 

Stacie barks out a laugh and Aubrey reaches for her drink again, sipping from the glass as she peers at Stacie from over the rim.  

“So tell me, super fancy lawyer,” Stacie starts, briefly distracted by Aubrey licking her lips as she sets her cocktail down on the table again. “What exactly do you do?”  

“I practice law,” Aubrey says, can’t resist the temptation and Stacie really tries not to smile as she shoots Aubrey a soft glare.  

“I know that,” Stacie defends, rolls her eyes as the corners of her mouth tug upwards. “I mean, when do I call you? When I get arrested? If my start-up goes bankrupt? If I get sued? When I want to write my will?”  

“You don’t have my number so you wouldn’t be able to call me anyway.”  

“I wouldn’t even know what to call you for, so let’s work on that first,” Stacie counters immediately and a small part in Aubrey is impressed at their easy banter.  

“I’m in contract law.”  

“Corporate?” Stacie asks and Aubrey does a double take that Stacie knows about the specific distinction.  

“Used to be,” Aubrey says. “But I work for a firm now that focuses more on entertainment.”  

“So you represent big name celebs?”  

“Some of them.”  

“Ooh,” Stacie coos. “Anything exciting you can tell me about?”  

“No,” Aubrey says, laughing softly and shaking her head firmly when Stacie pouts and gives her a pleading look. “It’s all super confidential, sorry.”  

“Shame,” Stacie says. “Even if it is hot that you have secrets to keep.”  

“I have a _job_ to keep,” Aubrey tries to brush off, tries to avoid blushing under Stacie’s intense gaze.  

“So about your number,” Stacie continues. “If I want to hire you, do I just call your cellphone or do I call the office?”  

“You’re an engineer, what are you going to be doing in show business?”  

“Honestly? I just want to be your client so I can sit in your waiting room to see who your big shot clients are so I can be their friend,” Stacie says with a serious look and Aubrey laughs loudly at that, doubling over with giggles and Stacie smiles lopsidedly at the pure sound.  

Aubrey’s laughs slow when she unintentionally moves closer to Stacie and gets a whiff of her perfume and her brain is suddenly assaulted with the incredibly intrusive thought that all she wants to do is see if Stacie tastes as good as she smells.  

“I’m actually not taking new clients right now but you’re more than welcome to sit in my firm’s waiting lounge and try,” Aubrey finally says, pressing her hand against her chest to stifle the new wave of giggles when Stacie pouts.  

Stacie closely follows the movement, her eyes dropping to the hem of Aubrey’s short dress where it’s ridden up her thighs, Aubrey’s legs still thrown over Stacie’s even though most of the girls have left the cramped sofa to go dancing without them even noticing.  

Aubrey watches Stacie’s enraptured face, sees how Stacie parts her lips with a soft exhale, her warm breath fanning over Aubrey’s neck and causing her to shiver slightly, duck her head to hide the tint of pink on her cheeks.  

When she looks up again, focused again on Stacie’s lips, a lock of hair falls in front of her face and Stacie’s hand reaches out before she even registers it’s happening and by the time Stacie realises it, her hand is already hovering mid-air.  

“May I?” Stacie whispers and Aubrey doesn’t even hear her over the heavy electronic music coming from the speakers but she sees Stacie’s lips move so she nods and Stacie’s waiting for it, so even though Aubrey’s nod is minuscule, it’s there and she lets her hand continue its path, fingertips brushing against Aubrey’s cheek as she tucks the hair behind Aubrey’s ear.  

Aubrey sighs softly, seems to melt, so Stacie doesn’t immediately pull her hand back, lets the pads of her fingers move to the soft skin behind Aubrey’s ear and down the side of her neck and Aubrey finds herself leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as her stomach clenches in anticipation. Stacie boldly moves her fingers lower, across Aubrey’s collarbone and down between her breasts, ghosting back up along soft, supple skin where her dress ends and her cleavage starts and Stacie is mesmerised by the rise and fall of Aubrey’s chest, about to lean in when they’re interrupted by a cry of their names.  

“Why aren’t you dancing?!”  

Aubrey pulls away, skin flushed and redness creeping up her cheeks and Stacie retracts her hand and looks like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar as Chloe clambers over the VIP sofa they’re on.  

“We were talking!” Aubrey shouts over the music but Chloe’s too far to hear her.  

“Are you having fun, Shortcake?” Stacie asks, reaching out when Chloe wobbles and holding her upright as Chloe turns her megawatt smile onto Stacie.  

“Yup! Are you?” she asks, waggling her eyebrows as she looks between Aubrey and Stacie.  

Aubrey purses her lips as she rolls her eyes and Chloe sees it.  

“Bree!” Chloe starts, wants to get close to the blonde but Stacie and the table are in the way so she gracelessly tries to clamber over Stacie who laughs and wraps an arm around her middle, hauling Chloe onto her lap so she’s facing Aubrey and can talk without risk of injury. “Didn’t I tell you Stacie was so great?”  

Stacie’s amused eyes turn onto Aubrey, who briefly glances her way before focusing on Chloe.  

Before she can even get a word in, Chloe continues, “She went to Oxford and she’s super hot.”  

Chloe tenderly grabs hold of Stacie’s chin and turns her face towards Aubrey as if offering her up for inspection. 

“Careful, Red, I might start to think you want to marry _me_ ,” Stacie teases, jokingly pulling Chloe closer to her and winking.  

“No!” Chloe giggles, touching Stacie’s cheek surprisingly softly for being as drunk as she is. “I wanna marry Beca. You’re really pretty but she’s made for me.”  

Stacie has to work hard not to laugh at how dreamy Chloe sounds and how smitten she is as she looks off into the distance.  

“Then what are you doing here in my lap? Go dance with your girl,” Stacie prompts, motioning with her head to the dance floor where Beca is dancing with Cynthia Rose and Lilly.  

“Yes! I’m going!” Chloe shimmies off Stacie’s legs to stand up, stopping at the edge of the long leather sofa to regard the two women with squinted eyes before pointing at Aubrey. “You can have Stacie but only if you come dance with us!”  

“No more jiggle juice for you, Chlo,” Aubrey says with a laugh, trying to ignore how warm her cheeks are getting again.  

Chloe pouts at her but Aubrey just shakes her head.  

“Will you come dance with me?” Chloe asks in a small voice and Aubrey can’t even hear her over the club music but she’s familiar with Chloe’s pout and pleading voice so she doesn’t need to hear it to know what it sounds like and she smiles with fond exasperation.  

“Yes.”  

Chloe squeals and reaches for Stacie’s hand. “You take her hand,” she instructs, motioning to Aubrey and Stacie doesn’t need to be told twice, reaching out and finding Aubrey’s hand already waiting for her. “Let’s go!”  

Chloe leads the short train over to the dance floor where she promptly abandons them in favour of dancing with Beca but Aubrey makes no move to take back her hand so Stacie uses it to pull the blonde closer and press their bodies together to start dancing.  

“So…” Stacie whispers into her ear, tone flirty. “How exactly are you going to _have me_?”  

“Guess we’ll find out,” Aubrey throws back with a coy smile and Stacie suddenly has every single intention of ending the night with Aubrey.  

 

* * *

 

“You’re in my sun,” Aubrey comments with her eyes closed, doesn’t even need to open them to know who it is.  

Stacie chuckles softly but doesn’t say anything, taking advantage of Aubrey’s closed eyes to slowly rake her gaze down the blonde’s body, committing every inch of soft skin to memory before dropping her towel on the lounge chair next to Aubrey’s.  

“You’re not going in?” she finally asks and Aubrey slowly blinks her eyes open, her cool gaze betrayed by the hitch of her breath at the sight of Stacie in a bikini that shows a mouth-watering amount of tan, smooth skin.  

“Are you?” Aubrey finally manages and Stacie smirks.  

“Why else would I be at the pool,” Stacie replies in a tone that suggests anything but that.  

She’s more than aware of Aubrey’s staring as she turns away while lifting her arms over her head to stretch her back, quickly glancing over her shoulder to confirm that Aubrey’s still watching before diving into the pool gracefully.  

While Stacie’s under water, Aubrey takes a deep breath and presses her palm to her already warm from the sun forehead, exhaling slowly. Stacie emerges, swims over to the edge closest to Aubrey and crosses her arms over the side of the pool as she looks at Aubrey.  

“You’re looking a little hot, maybe you should cool off in the pool,” Stacie says with a coy smile and Aubrey surprises them both by getting up and walking over to where Stacie has her chin perched on her crossed arms.  

She nudges Stacie’s arms with her foot and Stacie gets the hint, moving away from the edge of the pool. Aubrey moves closer, drops to sit on the edge with her legs dangling in the water but Stacie keeps her palms pressed against the edge on either side of Aubrey’s legs, keeps her laden eye contact with Aubrey.  

Stacie still doesn’t move away, even when Aubrey shifts and easily slides into the pool, her whole body brushing up against Stacie’s.  

“You’re right,” Aubrey says but Stacie tilts her head. “I am feeling cooler.”  

Stacie’s pressed so closely against her that Aubrey can feel Stacie’s soundless laugh wash over her.  

Somebody swims past them and Stacie uses that as an excuse to step even closer to Aubrey, moving a hand away from the wall behind Aubrey to slide her fingers along the back of Aubrey’s arm, smiling when she feels Aubrey tremble under her.  

Not one to be upstaged, Aubrey lets her own touch wander, fingertips brushing across Stacie’s toned stomach before curling around her hip.  

Their cheeks are almost pressed together and Stacie takes the opportunity to duck her head, turning into Aubrey’s neck, lips ghosting over the skin but not quite touching and she smiles when Aubrey sighs softly and tilts her head to grant Stacie more access.  

“Don’t get my hair wet,” Aubrey breathes as a quick warning.  

“Can I get other parts of you wet?”  

Aubrey, emboldened by the water around them somewhat concealing her movements doesn’t answer her verbally, just curls her index finger into the side of Stacie’s bikini bottoms and yanks, sending the brunette’s hips crashing into hers and eliciting a strangled moan.  

“Where have you been hiding this body?” Stacie asks.  

“I haven’t been hiding anything,” Aubrey counters, lips brushing against Stacie’s ear as her hand roams across Stacie’s back, brushing over her behind before going further down and raking her nails down Stacie’s thigh.  

“So how come I didn’t get to properly appreciate this tempting neck last night?” Stacie says, lips kissing along Aubrey’s neck every other word, drawing a needy sigh from Aubrey.  

“Because I had to go,” Aubrey whispers like a secret, curling a hand around the back of Stacie’s neck to tug her away. “And I still can’t figure out where I know you from.”  

“That’s still bothering you?” Stacie asks teasingly, pulling away and smiling.  

Aubrey grumbles as she loops her arms around Stacie’s neck absentmindedly, looking over her shoulder at a random point in the distance.  

“If it’s not from work or college, I can’t figure it out.”  

“You don’t do anything for fun?” Stacie says, poking fun at her and Aubrey shoots her a dry look.  

“Are you sure you’ve never met me?” Aubrey asks and Stacie hesitates long enough for Aubrey to notice and scrutinise her. “What?”  

“It’s just that I was… _popular_ in college,” Stacie says with a coy quirk of her lips that Aubrey mirrors after laughing softly.  

“Well when you were in college I was neck deep in law books so I don’t think that’s where we know each other from,” Aubrey reassures.  

“Good,” Stacie says, glances around the pool before stepping closer again and pressing their cheeks together. “Because I’d hate myself if I slept with you and didn’t remember it.”  

“Oh, you’ll remember it,” Aubrey flirts back and Stacie pulls away with a small, impressed smile at Aubrey’s words, gaze flickering down to her mouth and as if on cue, Aubrey bites the side of her lower lip.  

“Can I—?” Stacie starts to ask but Aubrey’s already nodding sharply, swaying closer.  

They’re so close, lips almost brushing together, and Aubrey’s shaking with anticipation at each exhale from Stacie’s lips, her warm breath washing over her.  

“CANNONBALL!” Amy yells before jumping into the pool and sending water flying everywhere.  

“Are you _fucking_  kidding me?” Aubrey growls and Stacie can’t help but chuckle softly because Aubrey’s not wet, Stacie’s body having shielded her from the splash which means she can only be upset about one thing and warmth explodes in Stacie’s chest.  

The chatter of the rest of the girls filters closer and they both realise they can’t continue their touchy flirting with the others around.  

“I guess we’ll try again later,” Stacie says with a melodic laugh as she steps away from Aubrey, fingers trailing down Aubrey’s arm one last time.  

Aubrey almost pouts before catching herself, instead tries to focus on suppressing how much she misses Stacie’s body pressing her into the side of the pool.  

“Hey ladies!” Ashley says, getting their attention and Aubrey finally twists so she’s leaning against the edge of the pool and staring up at the group while Stacie and Amy bicker about something behind her.  

“Hey!” Aubrey says with a smile, hoping that her blush has receded enough to be blamed on the sun and nothing else. “That’s one’s ours,” she says, pointing to the cabana behind the lounge chair she’d been occupying.  

“Ooh, awesome,” Flo says as they all start dropping their things.  

“Hey where did you go last night? You just disappeared,” Jessica asks as she slides into the pool.  

“She was with me,” Emily says sheepishly as she drops onto Aubrey’s abandoned lounger, large sunglasses and floppy hat shielding her face from the sun.  

“You and Emily?” Cynthia Rose asks with a waggle of her eyebrows as she turns to Aubrey who just rolls her eyes.  

“She held my hair back as I became best friends with the toilet,” Emily says, groaning pathetically at the reminder. “Thanks for that, Amy.”  

“You’re more than welcome,” Amy says with a laugh before being pulled underwater by Stacie.  

“How do you feel, Em?” Aubrey asks, purposefully keeping her voice soft.  

“Like a dead cat,” Emily answers, gesturing vaguely with a hand before letting it flop back onto her body. “I’m never drinking again,” she moans, curling up.  

“You might want to rethink that idea,” Ashley says, sliding into the pool and wading over to Jessica, laughing when the blonde wraps her arms around Ashley’s neck from behind.  

“Why?” Emily asks, curling into Flo as she perches on the side of the lounger to rub Emily’s back softly.  

“Because we are going to karaoke tonight,” Flo says.  

“And a strip club,” Stacie adds, wiping water from her eyes as she holds her arm stretched out to keep Amy at a distance, making her way over to Aubrey.  

“What?!” Flo exclaims and Emily whimpers at the volume.  

“Yes!” Cynthia Rose cheers.  

“Why do you think Beca and Chloe aren’t here right now?” Stacie asks the group, leaning back against the edge of the pool and lifting her upper body out so she can comfortably lean back on her elbows.  

“What are you talking about?” Aubrey asks, turning to her and faltering at the sight of Stacie’s boobs straining against wet fabric.  

“Chloe told me last night that she was going to do everything possible to get Beca to agree to go to a strip club,” Stacie says, grinning as she glances around at the other women, desperately trying not to look at Aubrey’s dark eyes to avoid doing something impulsive. “And I guess doing everything possible includes doing Beca.”  

Cynthia Rose snorts and it causes a ripple of laughter to go through the group.  

 

* * *

 

Aubrey is all smiles when she leaves the stage to loud applause from the girls after singing Eternal Flame with Chloe, shoving Beca up to the stage to urge the tiny brunette to sing with Chloe and for as much as Beca grumbles, she still takes the mic and waits for the opening tones of Telephone.  

There is absolutely no reason for Aubrey to saunter over to Stacie; there are plenty of empty seats at their table but she still slides onto Stacie’s lap like it’s her favourite spot in the world, leaning back against Stacie with a sigh when Stacie wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist.  

Stacie perches her chin on Aubrey’s shoulder so they can both see Beca rap her way through the song, her true singing personality shining through as Chloe harmonises with her.  

“You having fun?” Stacie asks, knows she’s a great deal more sober than Aubrey if the slight flush on her cheeks is anything to go by.  

“Yes,” Aubrey gives, twisting so she’s sideways across Stacie’s thighs and can look at the brunette. “You?”  

“Definitely,” Stacie says, hand falling to Aubrey’s thigh. “You and Chloe sound awesome together.”  

“Thank you,” Aubrey says proudly, chest puffing up slightly. “We were in an a cappella group in college. We were the tits.”  

“I’m sure you were,” Stacie murmurs under her breath just as Aubrey turns her head to look at Chloe and Beca. “You gonna serenade us with a solo at any point?”  

“Maybe,” Aubrey says coyly, slowly turning back to Stacie but giggling and squirming out of the way when Stacie pokes her side. “I have a Bruno Mars song queued up already.”  

“Which one?” Stacie asks excitedly.  

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Aubrey says, tensing as she moves out of the way preventatively but Stacie doesn’t poke her again so she relaxes. “Are you singing?”  

“Yes.”  

“Really?”  

“Why is that so surprising?” Stacie asks, smiling up at Aubrey when the woman squirms to face Stacie better.  

“You sing?”  

“Sometimes. In about 5 minutes. With Cynthia Rose,” Stacie says and Aubrey bites the side of her lower lip in excitement.  

“Can I ask what you’re singing?” Aubrey asks, fingers trailing along Stacie’s neck.  

“Lady Marmalade,” Stacie says, distracted by Aubrey’s touch.  

“Of course you are,” Aubrey says, rolls her eyes as her smile widens.  

“We’re just trying to get into the mood for later.”  

“Are you going to get a lap dance?” Aubrey asks, fingers playing with a lock of Stacie’s hair.  

“I don’t know, I might,” Stacie teases, hand softly rubbing Aubrey’s thigh, shifting slightly higher each time to test how far up she’ll be allowed. “Why, you offering?”  

“If you want one, I think you should get a professional to do it,” Aubrey says with an adorably serious expression, eyes a little glassy from all the wine she’s been drinking.  

“So that’s a no?”  

“No,” Aubrey says with a sharp laugh.  

“Are you going to get one?” Stacie asks.  

“I don’t know,” Aubrey says, shrugging the shoulder Stacie doesn’t have her chin perched on. “I’ve never had one.”  

“You’ve never had a lap dance?” Stacie exclaims a little too loudly as she pulls away, several people nearby turning to shoot them odd looks. “That’s a disgrace,” she says, voice whispered when she leans back into Aubrey.  

“It’s the truth,” Aubrey says plainly.  

“Well, you’re absolutely getting one later,” Stacie asserts with a single nod. “It’s decided.”  

“I don’t get any say in it?” Aubrey taunts, turning her head to face Stacie and smiling when their noses brush against each other.  

“Nope, but I will let you pick which girl is going to give you a lap dance,” Stacie offers, eyes twinkling and mouth quirked in a smile.  

“Has anybody ever told you how cute your smile is?” Aubrey says out of nowhere, the words whispered between them and they take Stacie completely by surprise and she flounders, unsure of how to answer.  

“You just did,” Stacie finally stutters out, breath hitching when Aubrey reaches up and softly ghosts her fingertips over Stacie’s lower lip.  

“Well, it’s true,” Aubrey asserts and Stacie can’t help but smile at how laser-focused Aubrey is. “There it is.”  

Aubrey’s own smile is soft and her eyes flicker up to meet Stacie’s, the question clear and Stacie nods, leaning closer.  

“Legs! Get up here!” Cynthia Rose calls out and Stacie whines, dropping her face against Aubrey’s shoulder in frustration.  

Aubrey doesn’t even try to hide her pout as she climbs off Stacie’s lap, waiting for Stacie to stand before taking her spot.  

“You girls all have the worst timing ever,” Stacie grumbles as she takes the microphone Cynthia Rose offers her with a little too much force.  

“You realise she’s about to see you sing a sex song, right?” Cynthia Rose says to her and it turns her whole mood around as she looks at Cynthia Rose with a wide grin.  

“Oh, CR we have to go all out,” Stacie begs.  

“Like the good ol’ days?” Cynthia Rose asks teasingly and Stacie nods, shooting her a pleading look.  

“Please.”  

“You’re going to kill that poor woman,” Cynthia Rose warns as she shakes her head in exasperation and gestures to the DJ to start playing the backing track but Stacie just grins widely as Cynthia Rose starts singing.  

The entire performance is incredibly indecent and Aubrey can’t tear her eyes away from it. The small part of her brain that isn’t totally consumed by the sway of Stacie’s hips and how she drapes herself over Cynthia Rose tries to focus on the realisation that Stacie has a really nice voice and that she harmonises beautifully with Cynthia Rose, but then Stacie bends at a 90 degree angle and thrusts her ass against Cynthia Rose’s groin while singing “voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir” and staring straight at Aubrey and any thought regarding Stacie’s singing flies out the window.  

“You’re drooling,” Jessica whispers to her at one point but Aubrey can’t stop staring at Stacie.  

“Aren’t you?” she croaks out, throat so dry she has to clear it a few times and Jessica chuckles softly, offering Aubrey a glass of water that she gratefully accepts, not looking away from the stage once.  

The song ends and the whole place goes quiet for a beat before a round of thunderous applause begins and Stacie quickly hugs Cynthia Rose and they both take a bow.  

Jessica quickly moves out of the way, back to an endlessly amused Ashley as Stacie makes her way back to their group, smug grin firmly in place.  

“Was that song directed at me?” Aubrey asks, trying to keep her voice even and valiantly ignoring the bright red blush that has undoubtedly already spread to her chest and ears.  

“Yes,” Stacie says plainly, dropping onto the leather next to Aubrey.  

She drags her pinky slowly up Aubrey’s thigh and revels in the full body shiver it produces.  

“Then yes.”  

“What?” Stacie asks, puzzled and Aubrey exhales deeply as she turns to face Stacie.  

“The song, it’s a question. My answer is yes,” Aubrey says pointedly but Stacie’s brow is still furrowed slightly. “Or do you not speak French?”  

Stacie’s face goes slack with understanding, grin widening as her hand curls around Aubrey’s inner thigh and tugs that leg closer.  

“Really?”  

Aubrey clears her throat, nods. “Yes.”  

Stacie can’t resist poking fun at her, though, so with a lopsided smile she says, “Who knew watching me grind on someone else would have done the trick, huh? You’re looking a little red there, Aubs.”  

Aubrey looks away as her blush deepens but then Stacie freezes, dread filling her as she reconsiders her own words. Her expression hardens as her hands start to tremble slightly so she pulls it back, away from Aubrey’s skin as her mind starts working into overdrive, trying to connect all the dots.  

“Stace?” Aubrey asks softly, frowning down at the spot where Stacie had yanked her hand back from as if burned.  

Stacie’s eyes snap back to meet Aubrey’s, and she softens slightly at the worried look she finds there even though her brain is going into full-blown panic mode.  

“Hm?”  

“You okay there?” Aubrey asks softly, hand falling to Stacie’s forearm in a tender gesture and Stacie stares down at where they’re touching, sighing dejectedly as she melts.  

“Yeah, I’m just thinking,” Stacie explains, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face.  

“You don’t look okay, is something wrong?”  

“Nothing’s wrong,” Stacie says, forcing a smile on her face. “I just need to talk to you but it’s not really urgent.”  

“It seems kinda urgent, we can go talk now if you want to,” Aubrey offers but Stacie shakes her head.  

“You have a song coming up and I really want to hear you sing,” Stacie says with a coy smile as she pushes her realisation to the back of her head.  

“I will sing for you some other time,” Aubrey says.  

“Promise?”  

“Yes,” Aubrey gives with a soft smile. “Now will you please tell me what’s wrong?”  

“Not here,” Stacie says and Aubrey nods, looking over Stacie’s shoulder to tell the others they’re going outside for a quick talk and ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles that follow them as Stacie gently tugs her along.  

Stacie leads her out of the karaoke bar and through a part of the casino and she weaves them through crowds of people until they’re suddenly outside in a small, dimly lit garden of peonies and Stacie finally relaxes, turns to Aubrey with a nervous smile.  

“So, here’s the thing,” Stacie starts, fingers playing with the hem of her dress. “I’d really like to have sex with you.”  

Aubrey smiles slowly, not wanting to give in completely but not being able to suppress her grin.  

“So what’s holding you back?” she asks, can sense that something’s wrong.  

“Once you find out how you know me, you might not want to have sex with me,” Stacie says plainly and it makes Aubrey lean back a bit and frown at her.  

“You know how we met?” Aubrey asks.  

“We haven’t met,” Stacie corrects. “But I’m pretty sure I know why you recognise me.”  

The words are cryptic and Aubrey’s obsession with figuring out why Stacie looks so familiar kicks into high gear again as Stacie nervously fidgets.  

“How long have you known?”  

“I just figured it out. And I _think_ I know, I wouldn’t want to presume anything about you and I could be wrong.”  

“Please just tell me,” Aubrey softly pleads, completely confused and worried by Stacie’s skittish nature.  

“If I am right, I don’t want you to feel embarrassed and it’s totally okay if you’re also not interested anymore,” Stacie says as a disclaimer.  

“Now you’re making me nervous.”  

“You might have recognised me through a friend. She makes… _videos_ , for exclusive clients and a few years ago I was in one with her,” Stacie explains slowly because she really doesn’t want to have to be more explicit than that but Aubrey’s still frowning. “Her name is Jade Jones.”  

The moment the words leave Stacie’s lips, Aubrey’s blood runs cold as realisation rages through her and she is immediately, viscerally, mortified.  

She backs away from Stacie slowly even as she keeps her eyes trained on the brunette, suddenly understanding why Stacie looks so familiar while also trying to come to terms with exactly what this reveals about herself. 

“You…” Aubrey starts but she’s not sure what she wants to ask.  

“Yes,” Stacie says softly and Aubrey looks so shocked and so embarrassed that Stacie feels like she has to elaborate. “Like I said, I didn’t want to presume but based on your reaction…”  

A strangled sound falls from Aubrey’s lips.  

“Don’t worry,” Stacie tries to reassure. “I’m not going to tell anybody.”  

It’s apparently the wrong thing to say because Aubrey blanches and turns on her heel to walk away, leaving Stacie standing in the garden with a deep frown on her face. 

When she makes her way back to the karaoke bar, Aubrey and her things are gone and Ashley’s immediately on her, asking what happened and explaining that Aubrey had only said she wasn’t feeling good before saying good night.  

“Nothing happened,” Stacie grumbles, reaching for her own wallet and dropping a couple of bills on the table to cover her tab.  

“What’s wrong?” Jessica asks softly and Stacie just shakes her head to prevent herself from bursting into tears.  

“I’m fine, you guys go have fun,” Stacie says and before either woman can protest, she’s gone. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s hard for Stacie not to feel insulted when Aubrey plainly ignores her during brunch with the girls and then disappears for the rest of the day. She tries not to be hurt by it because she’d expected the brush off, but she hadn’t expected it to be this bad or for Aubrey to be so committed to not being anywhere near her. She can’t even look at Aubrey for longer than a few seconds at a time before the blonde is gone and Stacie knows she doesn’t have a reason to be pissed off but she’d actually really liked her and now Aubrey can barely even be in the same room as her. 

Her ire grows when Aubrey comes down on Sunday long enough to say goodbye to the women leaving early, the ones who have to get back for work, and casually mentions she won’t be joining dinner or the partying group that night.  

She has a hard time getting into the party mood and Chloe keeps shooting her concerned glances that she’s pointedly ignoring but she does let Amy get drinks for her and after a while, she lets loose enough to start enjoying herself.  

Stacie’s dancing with Ashley and Jessica when there’s a soft tap on her shoulder.  

She ignores it, thinks it’s someone passing by her but the hand slides down her back.  

“Stacie...”  

She turns at the sound of her name, the voice familiar but surprising and comes face to face with Aubrey.  

She opens her mouth to brush her off but before she can even say something, Aubrey’s whole body is pressed up against hers, a hand sliding into Stacie’s loose, long hair as Aubrey leans in and kisses her hotly.  

A strangled sound of surprise falls from Stacie’s lips and Aubrey takes advantage of Stacie’s open mouth to push her tongue in and deepen the kiss and Stacie finally sparks into action, hands falling to Aubrey’s hips and using her grip to yank the woman closer as she kisses her back just as fervently.  

It’s only when Aubrey’s idle hand joins the one tangled in her hair to cup her face that Stacie rips away with a gasp, breathless and frowning.  

“No,” Stacie says but she doesn’t let go of Aubrey’s hips. “I’m mad at you.”  

“What?” Aubrey asks, trying to catch her breath, dizzy from the intensity of the kiss and the strobe lights around them.  

“You basically ignored me all day,” Stacie says, frown deepening.  

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey says. “That was—I’m sorry.”  

“I know it’s a fucked up thing to find out about me and that you needed to process it but pretending I don’t exist is just hurtful.”  

“Stacie, I’m so sorry,” Aubrey says, lips brushing against Stacie’s softly in a tender kiss that Stacie allows, and Stacie melts when Aubrey slides her hand slightly out of her hair to cup her jaw and ghost her thumb over Stacie’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have left like that. I’m sorry.”  

“Okay,” Stacie says slowly and Aubrey smiles, presses her lips more firmly against Stacie’s.  

“And I’m glad you told me.”  

“Didn’t seem like it,” Stacie grumbles.  

“It was really starting to annoy me,” Aubrey says. “Not knowing.” 

The ghost of a smile flickers across Stacie’s face then and Aubrey steps closer, lips brushing against Stacie’s ear.  

“And I really appreciate you telling me before we slept together,” she says and the grateful words don’t really mesh with the raspy voice Aubrey’s used to whisper them into Stacie’s ear so she twists her head to look at Aubrey’s face, finds a coy smile and twinkling eyes.  

Her expression must say enough because Aubrey chuckles darkly and says, “Now I know what I’m getting into with you.” 

A shiver shoots down Stacie’s spine and her eyes close briefly as she suppresses a whimper.  

“You’re still going to have sex with me?”  

“Absolutely,” Aubrey says, lips moving against Stacie’s neck.  

Stacie finally breaks, reaching up to tangle her fingers in blonde hair to pull Aubrey away from her neck and crash their lips together, revelling in the broken moan that falls from Aubrey’s lips.  

She tugs at Aubrey’s lower lip with her teeth, tongue moving to soothe the skin after Aubrey gasps and Stacie’s not sure if it’s because of their rough kisses or the way her nails dig into Aubrey’s butt. 

Aubrey scratches at Stacie’s back, left bare by her impossible dress and she rakes her nails down in a way that Aubrey knows is going to leave marks and Stacie can feel her smiling smugly into the kiss.  

“Shots!” is called out and they break apart, breathing heavily as their breaths mingle together in the small space between them.  

“Stacie!” someone — Emily? — yells and Stacie reluctantly looks away from Aubrey’s eyes to glance over her shoulder.  

In the second she’s looking away, Aubrey somehow manages to tuck a hotel room keycard between Stacie’s boobs, fingers brushing against tantalising skin that has Stacie snapping her head back.  

Aubrey taps the cool plastic pressed against Stacie’s chest before dropping her hand.  

“1410,” she says with an alluring smile. “Come find me when you’re done for the night.” 

Before Stacie can answer, Aubrey has pulled away, takes a few steps backwards as she holds eye contact.  

Aubrey’s confidence drops briefly, just before she turns to go, and Stacie can see the nerves in her eyes until it’s replaced with a confident glint. 

Stacie stares at her as she goes, not even ashamed of how focused she is on the sway of Aubrey’s hips as she saunters away.  

There’s a shotglass in her hand then, courtesy of Jessica and she downs it in one go amidst cheering from the girls. She turns to the bar and asks for a glass of water and if the bartender is surprised, he doesn’t show it, quickly sliding a tall glass in front of her.  

Stacie gulps it down as quickly as she can before turning to Ashley and Jessica. 

“I’m just gonna—” 

“Yeah, go,” Jessica says with a dismissive wave of her hand and a grin. “We all know where you’re going.” 

Stacie rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” 

“Use protection and be safe,” Ashley teases and Jessica leans into her with an equally large smile.  

“I’ll see you at brunch,” Stacie says, pausing as a seductive grin unfurls over her face. “Or, actually, probably dinner.” 

Ashley chokes on a laugh as Jessica holds a thumb up and Stacie finally turns to go, fishing the keycard out of her bra.  

Walking past another bachelorette party, she sees the buckets with champagne bottles and sneakily steals an unopened bottle, darting out of the club before they notice and into the hotel foyer, taking the elevator up to the 14th floor.  

 

* * *

 

“That was quick,” Aubrey says as she opens the door, gaze slowly trailing down Stacie’s body and taking extra time to admire her legs.  

“My eyes are up here,” Stacie teases but Aubrey takes her time. “And so are my lips.”  

That finally makes Aubrey look up, her smile coy but she doesn’t step out of the doorway to let Stacie in and this is taking too long for Stacie’s already thin sheen of patience so she surges forward, crowding up against Aubrey and knows it’s the right decision when Aubrey’s smile widens but she doesn’t have time to dwell on that as she kisses Aubrey.  

Aubrey sighs against her lips and kisses Stacie back, pulling her further into the room and letting the door fall closed, waiting for the familiar click before pushing back and shoving Stacie up against the door.  

“Just in case,” Aubrey says when she rips away from Stacie’s lips to slide the chain lock in place and something darkens in Stacie’s green eyes in a way that makes Aubrey shiver.  

She’s trying to exercise some restraint though, so Stacie lets one of her hands drift to Aubrey’s hip and keep her from pressing completely back against Stacie as the other one carefully drops the bottle of champagne to the carpeted floor.  

“You’re really cool with it?” she asks in a whisper and Aubrey stills, heated expression falling away as she tilts her head with a soft look.  

“Yes.”  

“It took you all day to come to that conclusion?” Stacie asks, swallowing thickly and Aubrey finally understands how much doubt has seeped into Stacie because of her actions.  

“No,” Aubrey says, fingers ghosting over Stacie’s arm. “I needed time to not burn with shame every time I looked at you.”  

“What?” Stacie asks, the words genuinely taking her by surprise. “Why?”  

“It would have been a lot less mortifying if it had been regular porn but this was…”  

“Exclusive, paid access only porn?” Stacie suggests and Aubrey doesn’t answer but her cheeks flush bright red and Stacie has to bite her lip to keep from smiling too widely at the sight. “It does beg the question as to how long you’ve been subscribed. Or to how many.”  

Aubrey drops her face to Stacie’s shoulder with a soft growl and Stacie can feel how warm she is where their skin is pressed together so she turns her head and quickly kisses the tip of Aubrey’s bright red ear.  

“What are the fucking odds?” Aubrey mumbles and Stacie laughs softly, soothingly rubbing her back.  

“If it helps I think it’s really hot?” Stacie suggests but Aubrey just whines in disbelief. “Like I know people get off while watching a video of me and Jade but it’s a whole different thing to actually meet someone — _you_ — and want to actively…”  

She shrugs as she trails off and it’s what finally makes Aubrey lift her head, some of the embarrassment still clear but she regards Stacie with a scrutinising look.  

“I’m sorry, are you saying that you’re turned on by the fact that you’re gonna get with a stranger who has touched herself while watching you have sex on video?” Aubrey asks, eyes narrowed.  

“Yes,” Stacie says plainly and Aubrey doesn’t even try to hide her astonishment. “It’s like virtual reality.”  

“You are such a nerd,” Aubrey says but she still reaches up and curls a hand around the back of Stacie’s neck to bring her lips down and kiss her.  

“And you are adorable for being embarrassed about this,” Stacie murmurs. “You don’t need to be. It’ll be our dirty little secret.”  

Aubrey doesn’t answer her, just stands on her toes as she kisses Stacie firmly.  

She took off her shoes as soon as she came back to her room, so Stacie towers over Aubrey in her sky-high heels but she keeps an arm wrapped firmly around Aubrey’s waist to keep her close.  

Stacie shifts them and slides a leg between Aubrey’s, pressing her knee up between Aubrey’s thigh and Aubrey’s legs buckle before she catches herself, fingers curled into Stacie’s shoulder to keep her upright.  

They pull apart when the need for air becomes too urgent and Stacie’s breathing hard and Aubrey can’t help but let her eyes drag down to her heaving chest, licking her lips before biting down on her lower lip.  

“Go ahead, Aubrey,” Stacie murmurs and Aubrey doesn’t mind that she’s been caught staring.  

With hands on Stacie’s hips she flips the woman, pressing Stacie into the hotel room door as she finds the zipper on Stacie’s dress and almost rips it down, Stacie already shimmying out of the fabric with a sense of urgency.  

Once the dress is pooled at her feet, Aubrey takes a step back to allow Stacie to step out of it and when she turns, Aubrey’s next breath is stuck in her throat as she takes in the view, the black lace holding Stacie’s breasts in place and the scrap of fabric arrowing between her legs incredibly inviting.  

“Now you, gorgeous,” Stacie urges, stepping forwards and guiding Aubrey towards the bed with a hand on her hip.  

She curls her other hand around the back of Aubrey’s neck to bring her close and kiss her again and it’s the hand that had been holding the bottle of champagne earlier and Aubrey shivers as the cold fingers move across her heated skin.  

Stacie's cool fingers drag down Aubrey’s spine in search of the zipper to her dress, finds it just above her bra strap and unzips it, frowning when nothing happens and the dress doesn’t budge.  

“There’s a—” Aubrey doesn’t finish her sentence as she quickly reaches up behind her neck and unhooks the small clasp there and the fabric falls away from her skin, aided down her arms and hips by Stacie.  

Aubrey sits down on the edge of the bed to help Stacie get it down her legs and Stacie tosses the dress onto the pile where her own dress is, stepping out of her heels quickly and crawling onto Aubrey’s lap before the blonde can get up, arms falling around her neck as she leans in for another slow, deep kiss.  

Aubrey finds the clasp of Stacie’s bra and unhooks it and Stacie reluctantly pulls away to let Aubrey tug the fabric off and down her arms and as soon as she’s free of it, Aubrey drops the bra to the side and palms one of Stacie’s breasts.  

Her eyes slide closed with a small moan so Stacie completely misses Aubrey dipping her head and her eyes fly open again with a gasp when Aubrey drags the flat of her tongue along Stacie’s nipple, chuckling at the reaction she gets before doing it again and again.  

“Aubrey,” Stacie moans raggedly and Aubrey thinks she’s going to protest but then Stacie’s fingers thread in her hair and tug her closer and Aubrey smiles as she lets herself be smothered by Stacie’s boobs.  

She nuzzles her nose against the side of Stacie’s breast, teeth tugging at the soft skin before sucking and Stacie’s hips roll over Aubrey’s lap when she feels Aubrey mark the side of her boob in a spot that she’s definitely going to have trouble concealing with her low cut tops.  

Once satisfied, Aubrey moves back to her nipple, flicking her tongue rapidly before swirling around and taking the nipple into her mouth again.  

“Oh my g—” Stacie stutters, back arching and pushing her chest more firmly against Aubrey’s punishing mouth.  

Aubrey’s still palming the other breast but Stacie’s starting to tremble with want so when she pinches that nipple Stacie cries out.  

Aubrey switches sides then, teeth tugging at Stacie’s nipple as her hand comes up to play with the one she’s just left and her rhythm is completely different to before so Stacie has no idea what’s coming next, how to prepare for it and it’s a little embarrassing how close to climax she already is but Aubrey’s relentless as she works her chest, moaning occasionally and making her own sounds of enjoyment and Stacie feels and hears everything, each flick of Aubrey’s tongue shooting pleasure straight down her core.  

Aubrey flattens her tongue and shifts it side to side and Stacie sees stars, her hips constantly grinding down onto Aubrey’s hips and her fingers tightening in Aubrey’s hair.  

She needs to do something, needs to tip the scales in her favour before she comes in Aubrey’s lap without having even done anything.  

She tugs Aubrey away from her breasts and almost gives in when Aubrey fights it with a whine of discontent but Stacie powers through, guiding Aubrey up and kissing her harshly, tongue pushing into her mouth to take control of the kiss.  

Aubrey gives in, melts against Stacie and even though one of her hands is still on Stacie’s breast, the other one is safely on Stacie’s hip.  

Stacie drags her fingers down Aubrey’s back to unclasp her bra and she crawls out of Aubrey’s lap and pulls the woman up with her, twisting them and getting rid of the bra as she sits down on the bed and pulls Aubrey close to stand between her legs, Stacie’s lips landing on her stomach and trailing down, teeth scraping along the skin of Aubrey’s lower abdomen.  

She barely gets to tug at Aubrey’s underwear with her teeth when Aubrey pushes her backwards and Stacie gets the hint as she crawls further onto the bed until her head makes contact with a pillow.  

Aubrey crawls over her and Stacie smiles, reaching out to brush her fingers against Aubrey’s breast and revelling in the shudder she gets as a response.  

Stacie repeats the motion, then switches to the other side but when she wants to urge Aubrey higher so she can lick at a nipple, Aubrey shakes her head and lowers her body onto Stacie’s, leaning in to kiss her instead.  

“Just so you know,” Stacie murmurs against her lips, trailing her hands down Aubrey’s back and squeezing her ass. “That video?” 

“Mhm-hm?” Aubrey hums.  

“That’s not how I fuck,” Stacie whispers, tilting her head so she says the words straight into Aubrey’s ear.  

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Aubrey asks, looks and sounds a little disappointed and Stacie has the sudden sharp thought that she might be ruining Aubrey’s fantasy of that video.  

“Oh, no, I enjoyed it. You’ve seen it, you know I did,” she reassures, lips moving down Aubrey’s jaw and neck, teeth nipping at her skin and drawing a long moan from her. “I just prefer to do things a little differently.”  

Aubrey frowns softly, not quite following but when Stacie suddenly flips them and lords over her with a dangerous smile, Aubrey understands and her frown melts away to be replaced by a dark, coy smile.  

“I’m not very big on giving up control,” Aubrey challenges.  

“And I want nothing more than to see you lose control,” Stacie throws back.  

They stare silently at each other, eyes dark with desire as they both refuse to give in first but then, as if spurred by an invisible starting shot, they reach for each other, Aubrey pulling Stacie down as Stacie drops the arm keeping her propped up, kissing fervently.  

Aubrey rips away first after her vision starts going spotty due to a lack of oxygen in her lungs and Stacie moves her attention lower, licking and nipping at Aubrey’s neck.  

“Tell me, Aubrey,” Stacie starts, nails raking down Aubrey’s stomach and loving how it makes her muscles jump. She repeats the motion again, keeps kissing Aubrey’s neck and alternating it with bites as her hand moves lower, rubbing between Aubrey’s legs and smiling when she finds the underwear there soaked, her fingers getting wet through the fabric. “How many times did you touch yourself while watching that video?”  

Aubrey flushes red, heat shooting down her body as she clamps her eyes shut.  

“A few times.”  

“My face is barely shown in the video and it’s four years old,” Stacie taunts, pressing her fingers more insistently against Aubrey and smiling at the shiver it causes. “And you still recognised me.”  

“So what’s your point?” Aubrey argues, fingernails digging into Stacie’s back as she tries not to lift her hips against the motion of Stacie’s hand.  

“It must have been a little more than a few times.”  

“Maybe,” Aubrey gasps and Stacie smiles, drags her teeth along Aubrey’s neck. 

“Show me,” Stacie orders, ripping Aubrey’s soaked underwear down her legs.  

“What?”  

“Show me how you touch yourself when you watch me get fucked.”  

Stacie’s words are crass but Aubrey shudders and wastes no time in sliding her hand between her own legs, fingers dipping into moisture before circling back up and rubbing her clit.  

Stacie lifts her head to look down the length of Aubrey’s body, moaning at the sight of Aubrey touching herself and rolling her hips up against her hand.  

Aubrey moans, a high pitched sound from the back of her throat, her head tilting back against the pillow as she slides two fingers into herself and that’s an invite if Stacie ever saw one so she reattaches her lips to Aubrey’s neck, biting and sucking and smiling when she feels Aubrey’s rhythm falter.  

Aubrey’s free hand fists in Stacie’s hair and she harshly tugs her up for a bruising kiss that Stacie happily returns.  

Stacie’s grinding down against Aubrey’s thigh, looking for any friction but then Aubrey pulls her away enough to look at her with dark eyes and say, “I thought you were here to fuck me.”  

“I am,” Stacie says.  

“Then why am I doing all the work?”  

Stacie surges forward, fighting against Aubrey’s tight grip and kissing Aubrey hotly until her hold loosens.  

Stacie reaches down and pulls Aubrey’s fingers away from her center, twisting away from Aubrey’s lips to take her wet fingers into her mouth and lap up the moisture there.  

“Hmm,” Stacie moans, holds eye contact with Aubrey as she works her tongue over the digits. “You taste amazing.”  

Aubrey bites her lip, eyelids hooded and she’s so distracted by the erotic nature of it that she doesn’t notice Stacie hook a leg over hers until Stacie’s center slides against hers, grinding down and the roughness of the lacy underwear Stacie’s still wearing makes Aubrey see stars as she lets out a high-pitched whine.  

Her hips tilt to accommodate Stacie but then the woman pulls away and Aubrey whimpers, brows knitting together.  

“It’s a lot better when it’s skin to skin, baby,” Stacie whispers to her before moving off Aubrey, quickly divesting herself of her underwear.  

“Come here,” Aubrey urges and Stacie leans in for a languid kiss before pulling away to lift Aubrey’s leg over her shoulder for a comfortable angle as she sits up and grinds down against Aubrey, moaning raggedly when she hits the perfect spot and she knows Aubrey feels the same way when her head falls back and her hand reaches out to grab Stacie’s thigh to keep her close.  

“How’s that?” Stacie asks, rolling her hips again and Aubrey’s breath hitches.  

“Yeah—that—fuck, yes,” Aubrey stutters and when Stacie does it again, she has to press a hand against her forehead.  

Stacie picks up her pace, moving her hips more roughly against Aubrey and almost collapsing on top of her at how good it feels.  

“Fuck,” Stacie moans and when she looks at Aubrey, the woman has her lower lip firmly held between her teeth as she rocks against Stacie.  

Stacie wants to hear her, though, so she reaches out and urges Aubrey’s lower lip free, and almost immediately sound spills from Aubrey’s lips, needy sighs and sharp gasps and drawn out moans and each sound is like a shock to Stacie’s system as she tries to keep up her pace. 

Aubrey’s ankle is hooked over her shoulder and Stacie wraps an arm around the leg to keep Aubrey from shifting too much, twists just slightly so she can get a better angle and the moment her clit bumps Aubrey’s, a loud cry falls from Aubrey’s lips as her upper body almost shoots up.  

“Fuck, Stacie, please,” Aubrey begs and Stacie’s already so close to the edge and hearing Aubrey brokenly whimper her name isn’t helping.  

Aubrey’s hand trails up Stacie’s side, nails raking up the skin until she reaches the swell of her breast and she palms it, thumb and index finger roughly tugging at Stacie’s nipple and it shoots pleasure straight down to Stacie’s core and she collapses, falling forwards and catching herself at the last moment with a hand propped up next to Aubrey’s shoulder.  

Stacie’s hips keep moving and Aubrey cries out at the change in angle and Stacie’s ready to apologise for bending Aubrey’s leg when Aubrey wraps a hand around her neck and hauls her down, urging Stacie’s mouth to her neck.  

It’s Stacie’s turn to gasp when Aubrey unhooks her ankle from Stacie’s shoulder and pulls it closer to her body and Stacie didn’t even think Aubrey’s leg could bend that way but it leaves her more open and on the next thrust Stacie slides completely against Aubrey and Aubrey’s gone, her whole body shaking and liquid heat exploding in her core, crying out loudly as her fingers fist in Stacie’s hair to keep her in place and Stacie doesn’t disappoint, biting down on Aubrey’s pulse point.  

She can feel Aubrey’s orgasm against her and Aubrey’s clinging onto her so tightly, riding through her orgasm and gasping right into her ear that Stacie only needs to grind her hips down three, four more times before her breath hitches and her legs give out as she falls over the edge.  

Aubrey plants her foot on the mattress and uses it to push up against Stacie as she holds the brunette close and Stacie’s barely getting air because her face is pressed into Aubrey’s neck as she shakes, the force of her orgasm taking her by surprise and Aubrey has to tug her away from her neck and kiss her for Stacie to finally take a deep breath and collapse against Aubrey.  

Aubrey twitches under her and Stacie has the hazy thought that she should move, but Aubrey’s arms wrap around her neck and keep her in place, mouth moving lazily under Stacie’s in a sloppy kiss. Stacie realises that Aubrey had just wanted to shift her leg, that incredibly flexible leg, moves it away from between them to curl around Stacie’s back, foot hooking around her thigh and sliding down, unintentionally pulling Stacie’s thigh between her own and brushing up against her still sensitive center and she breaks away with a shudder.  

Aubrey lets out a content moan before seeking out Stacie’s lips again, fingers raking up and down the back of Stacie’s neck as they kiss.  

Stacie presses her thigh up against Aubrey again, smiling when she feels her sigh into the kiss, shifting under her to widen her legs and give Stacie more space so Stacie does it again.  

Aubrey’s hand drags down her back, occasionally gripping when Stacie rolls her hips, keep moving lower and Stacie thinks she’s going to wrap her hand around Stacie’s thigh for an anchor to roll her hips up against but then in a move so quick Stacie barely notices, she slides her fingers between Stacie’s legs and grinds her palm down against Stacie’s clit, fingers sliding through wet heat.  

“Oh f—” Stacie gasps and Aubrey smiles proudly. 

She pulls her hand back far too quickly for Stacie’s liking but then a stuttered moan falls from Stacie’s lips when Aubrey lifts her glistening fingers and licks them, holding eye contact with Stacie as she does.  

Aubrey’s lips are swollen from all the kissing and her hair is splayed behind her on the pillow and her cheeks are flushed, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and there’s a daze in her eyes that Stacie can’t stop looking at, a sort of lazy yet determined twinkle and Stacie’s struck by the beautiful mess she is and she’s unprepared for the surge of feelings in her chest so she does the only thing she knows how to and kisses Aubrey harshly, biting at her lower lip as she firmly pushes her thigh up between Aubrey’s legs and waits for the ragged moan.  

“On your back,” Aubrey surprisingly says, knows she currently lacks the strength to flip them over but Stacie smiles and keeps kissing Aubrey.  

“No.” 

“Stacie,” Aubrey says softly, her hands carefully gathering Stacie’s hair into a ponytail and then her fist tightens and tugs, Stacie’s head jerking up as she gasps at the sting. Aubrey lifts her head to kiss along Stacie’s neck, up her throat and over her chin to quickly press her lips against Stacie’s, pulling away and waiting until Stacie’s eyes flutter open and meet hers. “I said, on your back.” 

“And if I say no again?” Stacie challenges, trying to lean in and kiss Aubrey again but the woman’s grip on her is tight.  

“Why would you want to?”  

“To see what you would do,” Stacie says and Aubrey laughs at that, her grip loosening and letting Stacie kiss her.  

“Stacie get on your fucking back, please,” Aubrey whispers into her ear when they break apart and as much as she’d like to see what Aubrey would do, Stacie would rather take the pleasure than punishment so with a last tug at Aubrey’s lower lip she shifts away, twisting onto her back and smiling when Aubrey follows her, throwing a leg across her and settling over her thighs.  

Stacie’s splayed down under her, a hand thrown over her head while the other one softly trails up and down Aubrey’s thigh.  

Her stomach is taut with anticipation but her smile is almost goofy and there’s a twinkle in her eyes as she stares up at Aubrey, completely open and Aubrey’s struck by the thought that she’s got this gorgeous human being under her waiting for _her_ , who had moaned and gasped and come for _her_ , who wants _her_ and it’s a little too much feeling for what they’re doing but Stacie must sense something’s up because her hand slides up to curl around her waist, thumb softly stroking the skin there.  

“Hey,” she says softly, urging Aubrey to meet her eyes. “You okay?”  

Aubrey smiles. “Yeah.” She slowly drags a hand down Stacie’s stomach, feeling the abs jump under her fingers and her smile turns dangerous again as she licks her lips. “Just trying to decide where to go first.” 

“No rush,” Stacie says with a seductive smile as she shifts slightly under Aubrey to be more comfortable. “We’ve got all night.” 

 

* * *

 

The combination of sunlight filtering into the room and the bed dipping draws Aubrey out of her slumber, smiling when she feels Stacie wrap an arm around her and pull her closer.  

“Good morning,” Stacie murmurs with amusement when Aubrey cuddles into her, nuzzling her neck with a sigh.  

Aubrey yawns then, whole body stretching and going taut before completely relaxing again and she lifts her head to meet Stacie’s bright green eyes.  

“Hi.” 

“Sleep well?” Stacie asks, fingers lazily trailing along Aubrey’s spine.  

“Mhm-hmm,” Aubrey hums, eyes fluttering closed again. “What time is it?” 

“A little past one.” 

“Dammit, we missed brunch,” Aubrey says with an adorable pout but she makes no move to get up, her hand splayed warmly out over Stacie’s ribcage. 

“Whatever,” Stacie says, turning her head and waiting for Aubrey to open her eyes again. “We needed the rest.” 

Stacie’s smile is playful and Aubrey can’t help but lean in and kiss her slowly, basking in the sigh she draws from Stacie.  

Stacie’s hand travels up Aubrey’s spine to curl around the back of her neck, fingers cradling Aubrey’s head as they trade kisses.  

“But I’m starving,” Aubrey says when they slow to a stop and Stacie can’t resist teasing her.  

“There’s plenty for you to eat here,” she taunts, widening her legs and she loves the flush that spreads over Aubrey’s cheeks and neck and even her chest as she looks down to the apex of Stacie’s thighs.  

When her gaze turns back to her, Stacie’s wholly unprepared for the spark there and the serious set of Aubrey’s mouth as she leans in to kiss Stacie again, just as slowly as before but with a lot more intent.  

“As much as I love eating pussy—” Aubrey says, words whispered against her lips and Stacie has to press her thighs together as she moans brokenly. “—it’s not enough to subsist on and I am going to need some real food in me before we go another round.” 

She smiles smugly then, knows exactly the effect her words have on Stacie and Stacie’s left speechless, aroused and impressed by this playful side of Aubrey she would never have guessed exists.  

“You’re so filthy,” Stacie breathes and Aubrey laughs softly, almost shyly as she leans back but Stacie doesn’t let her go far, following her and kissing her. “I might be in love with you.” 

“Let’s not get carried away here,” Aubrey says with an eye roll but the flush on her chest is hard to miss.  

Stacie pushes her onto her back and slides on top of her as she kisses Aubrey again, hips shifting and pushing a thigh up between Aubrey’s legs and applying pressure.  

Aubrey’s head falls back with a moan, her hands looking for purchase on Stacie’s back but then she whines pitifully.  

“Stacie...” she begs, even as her hips tilt against Stacie’s. “Hungry.” 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Stacie apologises with a quick kiss to Aubrey’s lips, stilling but not moving away. “Feed you then fuck you, got it.” 

Aubrey wants to protest the words but Stacie keeps kissing her until she goes pliant under her, slowing to a stop and pecking Aubrey’s lips a final time before climbing off her and the bed.  

 

* * *

 

“I have a question for you,” Stacie says as she slides onto the seat next to Aubrey’s at dinner that night.  

Aubrey takes a glance around the table and is relieved to see that nobody is watching them, even if some of the girls do a terrible job of pretending they’re not eavesdropping.  

“What’s up?”  

“Do you think housekeeping schedules rotate?” Stacie asks, eyes wide and genuine as she reaches for her glass of water and takes a sip.  

“What?” Aubrey asks, taken completely by surprise with the question as she tries to figure out if Stacie’s messing with her or not.  

“So like, do you think the person in charge of doing the rooms on floor 1 is in charge of the rooms on floor 1 always, or do you think they rotate so that sometimes the person does floor 2 and somebody else does floor 1 and etcetera etcetera?” Stacie asks.  

“I’m not following,” Aubrey says, staring at Stacie completely befuddled by her question.  

Stacie sighs when she realises she’s going to have to spell this one out so she leans in closer and tries not to take it too personally when Aubrey tenses after she gently touches her arm.  

“Basically, I feel bad for the person in charge of cleaning your room,” Stacie whispers and Aubrey’s frown melts away, her face going blank but Stacie can see how hard she’s working to keep it that way, can see the corners of her mouth twitch with a badly suppressed smile.  

Aubrey turns her head to look at Stacie and arch an eyebrow.  

“So my question is, do you think the person in charge of cleaning your room today will also be cleaning it tomorrow?”  

“Does it matter?” Aubrey asks.  

“Of course,” Stacie says teasingly.  

“Why?”  

“Because if it is the same person, I’d suggest we give them a break,” Stacie says, grinning when she can see the realisation settle in Aubrey’s eyes.  

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Aubrey asks, reaching for her glass of wine but not drinking it, holding it against her shoulder as she looks at Stacie suggestively.  

“You could stay with me tonight,” Stacie says, lifting her hand and revealing a room keycard.  

She starts to slide it over to Aubrey but the woman halts her with a hand on hers and Stacie frowns down at the table where their hands are on top of each other.  

“Or,” Aubrey starts and Stacie lifts her head to look at her, relaxing when she sees the playful smile on Aubrey’s face. “Instead of going constantly back and forth we could just stay together.”  

Aubrey bites her lip as she watches the words sink in and Stacie’s smile grows slowly.  

“Hey Emily,” Stacie calls out, still looking at Aubrey, seeing the woman frown softly.  

“Yeah?”  

Stacie turns away to look at Emily with a smile. “You’re staying until Wednesday, right?”  

“Yeah, I’m hitching a ride with Aubrey, why?”  

“Catch,” Stacie says, tosses the keycard across the table at Emily who tries to catch it but fumbles and drops the keycard on her lap.  

“What’s this?”  

Stacie leans in close. “You’re rooming with Lilly, right?” Emily nods. “I have my own room but you can have it. Just let me get my stuff after dinner and it’s all yours.”  

“This is awesome but where are you going to sleep?” Emily asks, finally picking up the keycard as she looks at Stacie with a worried look. 

Stacie doesn’t answer her, leans back against her chair and smiles sideways before casually throwing her arm over the back of Aubrey’s seat, glancing briefly at Aubrey and then back at Emily.  

“Oh,” Emily says, eyes going wide as she looks between the two. “That’s—that’s awesome. Great. Thank you Stacie!”  

“You’re welcome,” Stacie says with a small smile.  

“Are you also riding down to LA with us on Wednesday?” Emily asks as she reaches for her bag to safely put away the keycard.  

“I haven’t asked,” Stacie says, looking at Aubrey and leaning in so her lips almost brush against her ear. “Can I go down… with you?”  

Aubrey turns her head into Stacie, smile tugging at her lips as she works not to lose her resolve, her fingers sliding along Stacie’s knee in a teasing pattern.  

“You can ride with me,” she whispers and Stacie laughs, her warm breath washing over Aubrey and causing her to shiver, fingers curling around the inside of Stacie’s thigh.  

Emily urgently turns to Chloe, apologising to Chloe’s cousin Olivia as she leans over her to tap Chloe’s shoulder.  

“Hey I changed my mind, can I ride back to LA with you guys?” Emily asks quickly and Chloe turns all her attention on the younger girl as she smiles.  

“What happened to not wanting to be stuck in a car for four hours with lovey-dovey us?” Chloe can’t help but tease, gesturing to Beca and herself.  

“I’d rather be stuck with you guys than with…” Emily says in a quick jumble of words, trying to be subtle as she points at Stacie and Aubrey. “Them.”  

Chloe looks over Emily’s shoulder at the couple who are totally engrossed in each other, Aubrey turned into Stacie’s body as they laugh about something, Stacie reaching up to brush some locks of hair away from Aubrey’s face and her fingers lingering on her neck and Chloe’s not even sure where Aubrey’s hands are but they’re definitely not on the dinner table and Chloe’s smile is small but smug.  

 

* * *

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Stacie whispers into her ear, hand warm on the small of Aubrey’s back. 

Aubrey smiles and turns to Stacie, shaking her head fondly when she sees the lopsided grin there.  

“Hi.”  

“Hi,” Stacie says, hand trailing down Aubrey’s arm to rest on her hip. “I’ve missed you.”  

“You saw me two days ago.”  

“Time is a human construct,” Stacie says dismissively and Aubrey laughs, steps into the offered embrace and slides her hands up Stacie’s arms to link behind her neck. Now that she’s closer, Stacie drops her mouth to Aubrey’s ear, glancing around the space as she says, “And it’s a long time after spending four days together basically naked all the time.”  

“We were dressed for parts of those days,” Aubrey tries to fight but her blush gives her away 

“Only when we had to socialise with others,” Stacie says, rolls her eyes. “Boring.”  

“So you’re basically asking when you get to see me naked again?” Aubrey asks, and Stacie finally turns to her, meets her eyes.  

“I actually have two questions,” Stacie says leaning in close and Aubrey desperately wants to kiss her but they can’t exactly do it in the middle of the aisle so she twists away, takes Stacie’s hand and tugs her over to one of the last row of pews.  

Stacie patiently waits for Aubrey to sit down, knows Aubrey’s expecting her to sit next to her and taking great pleasure in the surprise when she easily slides sideways onto Aubrey’s lap and settles there, Aubrey’s arms snaking around her middle to keep her close.  

Stacie leans in, lips barely brushing against Aubrey’s when a voice cuts in.  

“Really? We’re in a church for God’s sake!” Ashley comments, throwing up her hands in exasperation as a few other bridesmaids filter in.  

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” Aubrey snaps back immediately, doesn’t even twist away to say the words and Stacie smiles, closes the gap and finally kisses her.  

“Everybody knows you had sex!” Amy says loudly.  

“Yeah there is no need to rub it in all of our faces,” Flo adds and Stacie finally breaks away to roll her eyes and twist to face the girls while Aubrey tries to hide her blush by pressing her forehead between Stacie’s shoulder blades.  

“Jeez, guys, yell that louder, I don’t think the priest heard you,” Stacie says sarcastically, gesturing vaguely towards the front of the church.  

“Oh, I did.”  

“Good grief,” Aubrey mutters.  

“Hey! Father Danson, didn’t see you there,” Stacie says with forced cheer, trying not to look too guilty as she subtly moves off Aubrey’s lap while the priest walks over and starts introducing himself to the bridesmaids he doesn’t know.  

He makes his way over to Stacie who stands up with an awkward clearing of her throat, extending her hand for a handshake that the priest gives her.  

“Anastasia,” he says gruffly and Amy, Jessica, and Flo all turn to her with amused surprise while he turns to Aubrey.  

“Hi, sir, so good to see you again,” Aubrey says politely as she also offers him a handshake.  

“Nice to see you too, Aubrey,” he says, glancing back between her and Stacie. “I didn’t know you and Anastasia were… acquainted?”  

Stacie stares down at her feet as she bites down on her lips, trying her hardest to not say anything inappropriate or even smile indecently. 

“They weren’t a week ago,” Amy says with a half-hearted attempt at a cough, nudging Cynthia Rose with her elbow and Cynthia Rose laughs, jabbing back with her own elbow as they poke fun at the two.  

They both sober up immediately when Aubrey levels a sharp glare at them before she turns back to the priest.  

“It’s a little recent,” Aubrey says with a civil smile.  

Ashley snorts and Jessica pinches her but it’s too late because the others have already burst into giggles.  

“I see that almost everybody is here,” Father Danson says, clearing his throat, trying to move them past the awkward situation. “Where are the brides?”  

“They had to pick up Chloe’s cousin and got stuck in traffic,” Emily says, looking at her phone as she says it.  

“Plus we’re still waiting for the ring bearer and flower girl,” Jessica adds and the priest nods.  

“Okay, well I’ll start setting up at the front and we can get started as soon as everyone is here,” he says with a small smile as he makes his way down the aisle.  

“I am going to kill you,” Stacie threatens Amy in a low voice and Amy immediately bursts into laughter.  

“Oh, do you have history with Father Danson?” Amy asks innocently and Stacie’s really tempted to give her the finger but a voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like her late grandmother’s urges her not to.  

“Do you?” Aubrey asks softly then, fingers brushing against Stacie’s wrist.  

“He taught at the high school Beca and I went to,” Stacie explains quickly and she doesn’t need to say more because she’d told Aubrey about her wild antics from back when she was younger and Aubrey tries not to smile too widely.  

“ _Ohh_.”  

“Yeah.” Stacie’s intrigued by Aubrey’s small smile and she remembers that they’d been trying to have a conversation before they were rudely interrupted. “Can I talk to you?”  

“Of course,” Aubrey says and Stacie twists her hand to take Aubrey’s, tangling their fingers.  

“Can one of you come get us when everyone’s here?” Stacie calls out over her shoulder, not waiting for confirmation as she leads them out the side door, laughing at the chorus of “not it” that follows them out and then Ashley’s “aw shit.”  

“Did you know God created reproduction aka sex on a Friday?” Stacie flirts once they’re outside, pressing Aubrey up against a secluded piece of church outer wall and kissing her deeply.  

“What were your two questions?” Aubrey asks, glossing over Stacie’s statement to get right to the point, words spoken in the breaths between kisses.  

“The first is when do I get to see you naked again?” Stacie asks.  

“Stace…” she sighs, eyelashes fluttering as she fights to keep her eyes open when Stacie moves her lips to the corner of Aubrey’s jaw, knows the exact spot she has to nip at to make Aubrey’s knees buckle.  

“What happens in Vegas doesn’t have to stay in Vegas,” Stacie murmurs, as if trying to argue her point without knowing that Aubrey is already in complete agreement.  

“I’ll say when as soon as you let me,” Aubrey chokes out and Stacie stills, hands staying on Aubrey’s hips to keep her pinned against the wall as she pulls away with a playful smile.  

“When?”  

“Tonight?” Aubrey says, blushing softly as she reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and clear her throat.  

Stacie’s smile grows slowly, widely as she understands the full weight of Aubrey’s sudden shyness.  

“You missed me too.”  

“Maybe.” Before Stacie can step closer to resume their kissing, Aubrey reaches out and presses her palm against Stacie’s stomach to keep her at a distance. “What was the second question?”  

“So Chloe’s been trying to set us up for years and I love your ex-roomie to pieces but I—ugh—I hate it when she’s right,” Stacie grumbles, running a hand through her hair. She opens her mouth to continue but then Aubrey interrupts.  

“It’s her smug face, isn’t it?” she says with a coy smile and the tension seeps out of Stacie’s shoulders as she chuckles, nods.  

“Yes! You can’t even be mad at her when she’s so smug because her face is so cute,” Stacie says, scrunching up her face and Aubrey laughs softly at that, suddenly a lot more interested in Stacie’s cute face than Chloe’s. “And I hate proving her right because she’s really going to be super smug about this, but…”  

“I had a really nice time with you this week,” Aubrey says softly and Stacie’s expression melts. “And I don’t just mean the—”  

“Super awesome sex,” Stacie interrupts and Aubrey rolls her eyes but she does smile.  

“Yeah.”  

“I really like talking to you,” Stacie says, stepping closer and forcing Aubrey to look up at her.  

“We should do that sometime,” Aubrey says with an eyebrow arched pointedly.  

“Like a date,” Stacie says.  

“If you’re asking…”  

“I am.” Aubrey’s smile is blinding then and Stacie feels warm just standing close to her. “What are you doing Sunday?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me love <3


End file.
